La Vita è Bella
by Otaku Raven
Summary: Brian gives into temptation and spends a day at home alone with Justin.


Disclaimer - I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CONFESS! THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE!! *evil laugh* Um, okay, not really. The characters in this story belong to Showtime and Daniel Lipman and Ron Cowen. No money was made from this, aside from the purchase of notebooks and pens, and no infringement is indented. I only did this because everyday I'm faced with two options: A) listen to my teachers drone on and on about shit I don't care about and will never again use in my life or B) play God with some of the sexiest men alive. Honestly, what would you do? Yeah, I thought so. 

Title - La Vita è Bella

Rating - R (slash and language) 

Summary - Brian gives into temptation and spends a day at home alone with Justin. 

Author's Note: Dedicated to my friend Bev for all the new obsessions, which I'm sure I'll want to kill her for later.

La Vita è Bella

The sharp beeping of the alarm rudely woke Brian from his much-needed slumber. Not yet ready to open his eyes he rolled over on his left side, being mindful of Justin who was still dozing next to him, and roughly slammed his hand down on the clock silencing the annoying beeping. Sighing, he fell back into the sheets and opened his eyes. The light from the windows burned and mocked him and as he swung his naked feet onto the floor Brian grimaced at the coldness. Pittsburgh was in the dead of winter and no matter how high he cranked the heat it was unbearable crawling out and away from a warm bed and body and onto the cold floor. Shaking his head, the advertising executive picked up the phone and left a message for Cynthia. 

Sorry about the short notice but he couldn't come in today; feeling under the weather. 

Hanging up the phone the tall man quickly slid back under the comforting covers and looked to the sleeping youth next to him. It appeared that the cold was effecting Justin as well for he was sleeping on his side with his arms wrapped tight around his waist and his knees bent almost to his chest. Brian wondered why he hadn't just latched onto him as he normally did and then remembered last night. Lack of rest had taken a nasty toll on him and his young lover no doubt noticed. They'd crawled into bed together with nothing so much as a touch and Justin remained faithfully on his side not wishing to anger him any further. 

Reaching out to gently touch the side of his face, Brian was surprised at how despite his apparent sleep Justin responded and leaned into the feeling of his fingertips. The feel of his soft skin tempted him into submission and he scooted his body close to his, nuzzling into the delicate curve of his neck. After a few moments he felt Justin's body loosen and the young man unintelligibly mumble something before he fell back into sleep. 

About an hour later, Justin stirred and sluggishly flexed his limbs. He slowly smiled when he remembered that he was officially on winter break; free for three weeks. Felling warm flesh against his cheek, he opened his eyes in surprise and confusion.

"Brian," he said as he shook his lover by the shoulders. "Brian, wake up."

Mumbling something under his breath Brian opened his eyes and sleepily gazed up at him. 

"What?" he questioned.

"You're late," Justin explained.

"No," he whispered as he shook his head once. "I'm not going in today."

"Why?"

"What does it matter? Go back to sleep."

Justin watched as Brian closed his eyes again. For as long as he'd known him Justin could not recall Brian ever taking a day off except if he was deathly ill or incredibly hungover. While it appeared that Brian had all ready returned to sleep. Justin was too excited about having him all to himself to rest any longer. Careful not to wake him, Justin slid out of bed and into a pair of blue jeans and a thick sweater and careful to lock the door behind him, quickly slid out of the loft and out to the chilly street.

Sometime later Brian awoke again but this time to a more pleasant sensation.

"Hey!" Justin called from the kitchen. "You're up."

Before he was able to get out of bed, Justin was walking towards him carrying a tray filled with a wonderful variety of foods and he moved to rise.

"No, no, no," Justin protested as he walked to him. "Don't get up."

"What's this?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

Justin smiled as he placed the tray across his lap.

"Breakfast." 

As much as he wanted to deny it, the food all looked and smelled pretty damn good. Fresh, homemade waffles covered in a thick strawberry sauce topped with a single chocolate covered strawberry. All around the side of the plate was fresh blueberries, orange and cantaloupe slices and a banana. To top it all off was a large, inviting glass of orange juice. 

"How did you do all this?" Brian asked, well aware that the food in the loft lacked the ability to create such a meal. 

"I ran down to the store when you went back to sleep," Justin explained. "And I've been slaving ever since then for you so eat!"

As he finished his sentence Justin leaned in to quickly kiss his lips before he got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To my 'Captain Crunch'," he smiled innocently.

"Come here," Brian beckoned with a finger. "I cannot eat all of this so early in the morning."

Justin crawled back into bed beside Brian grinning shyly, careful not to upset the tray. Leaning his shoulder against Brian's he waited for his lover to cut the waffles into slices, which he did rather quickly, and after impaling it on the fork and put it in his mouth. Anxiously Justin waited until he received the much-desired Brian Kinney Seal of Approval. 

"Not bad."

After swallowing, Brian captured another piece with the fork and held it out to Justin who eagerly wrapped his lips around it and moaned softly as he chewed. 

"Damn I'm good," he said proudly.

Brian laughed and ate another piece while he offered some of the fruit to his partner. As he neared the end of the meal, he noticed that Justin had noticeably leaned in and when he turned he found the boy's mouth mere inches from his own. Unable to resist, Justin closed the distance between them and warmly kissed his lips. The mixture of Brian and strawberries was almost overpowering. As he reached up to touch the side of his face however the older man snatched his wrist and pulled away. 

"Do not touch me with those sticky fingers," he said in a complete deadpan voice. 

"And what if I do?" Justin posed playfully.

"Saying it nicely would make you cry."

Without breaking their eye contact, Justin dipped a slender finger in the sauce remaining on the plate and brought it before Brian's face. 

"Justin . . ." the older man warned.

Slowly, the teenager brought his finger closer to his face but soon changed his direction so that it was held steadfast in front of Brian's crimson lips. Without saying anything Brian leaned in closer and wrapped his tongue around the sweetened digit, pulling it into his mouth. Justin watched with increasing arousal as his lover sucked the sweet flavor from him, feeling his gaze intensify as his breathing did with every stroke of Brian's tongue. When no hint of strawberry was left, Brian pulled his mouth away and casually went back to nibbling on the remaining fruit on the plate while his young partner struggled to control himself. Feeling like he would explode if he didn't regain contact, Justin buried his face in his neck and savored him like his lover did the fruit. The stubble protruding on his skin lightly scratched his cheek that only heightened his desire for him. 

"I'm trying to eat," Brian complained.

Pulling his face away Justin gave him a look and then reached for the chocolate-covered strawberry on the dish. Holding it temptingly before Brian's insatiable lips he slowly fed the juicy morsel to him as he scooted closer. Transfixed, Justin watched Brian chew the soft fruit before he pushed it down his long throat. Before it had completed its journey Justin leaned in delicately kissed his mouth. As he ran his tongue over his lips the indescribable mixture of the berry and Brian caused his body to tingle. Pulling away, Brian downed the glass or orange juice in one gulp and after placing the tray on the floor, lunged at the anxious teenager. Rearing up Justin pressed their bodies together in a frantic attempt to feel him. The scratchy material of his sweater rubbed against Brian's bare skin and made him almost painfully aware that he was being denied his lover's natural qualities and he quickly pulled off the offending garment. Justin pushed all his weight against Brian and forced him on to his back as he straddled his waist. He often wondered what it would be like if Brian would let him take control, let him take him. Of course, he could never ask. Brian probably hadn't done anything like that since he was 14. However, the older man seemed comfortable with having him on top of him while they kissed. But when it came down to business, Justin knew where Brian wanted him. 

"Hmm, you taste good," Justin mumbled against his mouth.

"I try," came the throaty answer. "Or actually, you try."

Brian ran his fingers through the fine blond strands of Justin's hair and pulled his mouth away just a little so that he could quickly lick at his lips, something he knew drove the teenager crazy, in part because it reminded him of their first night together. Christ, what an experience that had been. Right off the bat Brian knew the kid was inexperienced but he didn't realized just how innocent he was until later. As they continued caressing each other Brian's mind raced back to that night. There had been something incredibly seducing about his naïveté that made him take him seriously, with compassion. Until the next morning anyway.

"God, I really was an asshole wasn't I?" Brian questioned aloud.

"What?"

"The first time," he added. "Our first time."

"No," Justin said firmly as he kissed him. It was afterwards that you turned into an asshole."

For a moment, Brian looked up at him with truly sincere eyes.

"It's all right," Justin softly assured him. "Your resistance only made me want you more." 

The hazel eyes laughed silently as a large hand reached to cup the side of Justin's soft face.

"I think 'resistance' is a massive understatement." 

Justin smiled and leaned into his hand. Of course Brian was right. While Justin had pursued him shamelessly the older man would do little more than acknowledge his presence for the longest time, even then, it was normally with biting words. 

"If I had been you," Brian began. "I would have given up a long time ago."

Justin grinned as he slowly slid down his body. 

"Aren't you glad I didn't?"

Brian gasped and leaned back into the pillows as he felt Justin's mouth engulf him. 

"So what were you planning on doing today?" Justin asked as he lie on his back on the bed watching his lover dress.

"I was planning on going to work," he answered. "But because this morning death seemed more inviting, I plan on doing anything but advertising." 

"You wanna go see a movie?"

Turning to him, Brian raised a provocative eyebrow. 

"Which one?"

Shrugging, Justin looked up at him almost helplessly. 

"I don't care."

Brian gently smiled at him. The boy would do anything just to be with him.

"How about we go and rent one then?" Brian suggested. "I don't feel like having my feet stick to the floor in those nasty fucking theatres." 

"Okay," Justin said joyfully at the idea of having Brian completely to himself. "Can we go now?"

"What's the rush?"

"Well, the sky for one," Justin said gesturing to the window with a nod of his head. "It looks like it's gonna start pouring pretty soon."

As if pondering, Brian paused for a moment before he continued. 

"You can go ahead and run down there then," he said walking towards him and handing him some money. "And don't get something utterly mindless." 

Standing, Justin reached for his out-stretched hand but instead of taking the money he wrapped his fingers gently around his wrist.

"Come with me," he asked in a soft pleading voice.

"Afraid you'll lose your way, little boy?" Brian teased.

"Come on," Justin asked again in the same tone. "Come with me."

All resistance in the man's body was lost when he looked into those gentle blue eyes that he swore would be the death of him. He even allowed the younger man to pull him closer gently until Justin stood on his tiptoes to kiss his mouth pleasantly. When they pulled back Brian sighed and grabbed his long, leather jacket and slipped it on as he walked towards the door with Justin close at his side.

"So is it in English?" Justin asked as he walked out of the video store behind Brian.

"In a matter of speaking," Brian answered as he began walking back to the loft.

Justin had been unable to decide between "The Talented Mr. Ripley" and "Clerks" so Brian had grabbed "Life is Beautiful" and headed to the check out line.

"Subtitled?" Justin questioned.

"Yup," Brian confirmed. "It's supposed to be really funny."

At that the blond perked up.

"What's it about?"

"The Holocaust."

Slowing his pace, Justin eventually stopped dead in his tracks.

"The Holocaust?"

As Brian turned back to answer him he was startled by the sudden flash of lightening that was swiftly accompanied by a loud crash of thunder. No sooner did he cast a worried and slightly annoyed look upward than the sky fell and began drenching the two men. 

"Oh shit!" Justin cursed more at himself than of the situation as he'd neglected to bring his jacket despite the cold air and dense sky.

Laughing lightly, Brian grabbed Justin's hand in his free one and ran down the sidewalk pulling the boy after him. Nearly tripping a few times, Justin let out a high-pitched squeak that garnered an amused smile from Brian each time. By the time they'd reached the familiar building and Brian worked the door open, Justin was soaked clean through his clothes. 

"Aw, fuck," Justin whined pulling his wet shirt away from his chest. "This is good."

Rolling his eyes, Brian slipped off his long leather coat, slung it around Justin's shivering shoulders and pulled it tight around him. The younger man dramatically chattered his teeth as Brian lifted the gate and the two stepped into the elevator. Inside, Brian pinned Justin up against the wall and wrapped his arms around him.

"Cold?" Brian asked attempting to ease his shivers by running his hands up and down the sides of his body in a vigorous, steady motion. 

"Hmm," Justin responded. "Getting better."

Keeping his arms tight around him, Brian dipped his head and slowly blew his warm breath on Justin's chilled ear. As an unmistakable tremor ran down his body, Brian grinned and after lifting the gate, walked backwards with Justin in his arms to his door. Standing up tall, Justin pushed their lips together and opened his mouth to Brian's warm exploration. Once they were inside the older man slipped his hand under the leather but quickly yanked it back when his fingers felt the cold, damp cloth.

"Jesus, you really are freezing," Brian commented.

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "You're making it better though."

Pausing to kiss him again, Justin whispered against his sinful lips. 

"Keep going."

Tossing the plastic bag from the video store into the couch, Brian roughly pulled his coat off his lover and peeled the wet shirt off his slender form.

"Put your arms around me," Justin commanded in a low, breathy tone as he leaned his weight against Brian's body.

Without any hesitation Brian did as he was told and after rubbing his bare skin, slightly ran his nails down his back eliciting a light giggle from his partner. 

"That tickles," Justin smiled.

As he continued to kiss and graze his skin, Brian gradually became sincerely concerned with the distracting temperature of Justin's body. Pulling slightly away he walked backwards the back and pulled Justin towards the bathroom when the blond moved to the bed.

"No, no," Brian said. "I am not fucking a snowman. Come here."

Justin allowed himself to be pulled back into the bathroom. No sooner did his feet hit the title than Brian's fingers found the buttons of his jeans.

"Aren't you joining me?" Justin questioned as he noticed that his lover was making no movement to remove his own clothes. 

"Nah," Brian said. "I'm going to get you something to drink."

"Brian," Justin whined, stretching the syllables in his name. 

"It's for your own good," Brian insisted. "You don't wanna get sick now. Plus, if you do, I can't afford to. You'll be on your own."

Justin's mind briefly flashed back to the beginning when all he had was the memories of Brian telling him to fuck off and his hand. Miserable.

"Well get going then," Justin said pulling their lips together for another rather violent kiss.

Brian left him with a grin on his face and he searched through the kitchen cabinets for something to heat up. After a few minutes of fruitless exploration he came across a box of hot chocolate that Debbie had brought over a few days ago on one of her "surprise visits" which were really meant to make sure the two of them hadn't killed each other. Following the instructions, he prepared it and was stirring the mixture as the water in the bathroom shut off. Walking out in a pair of soft, loose fitting pants Justin gasped in delight when he caught the smell in the air. 

"Dare I dream?"

Smiling, Brian handed him the mug and felt something his body twitch as the blue eyes lit up.

"Oh," Justin sighed. "You're beautiful."

Leaning in Brian nipped lightly at his ear.

"Drink up."

Taking a little sip, Justin quickly pulled it away yelping at the temperature. 

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Brian grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Not anymore."

The two exchanged a look of remembrance before Justin laughed under his breath and kissed him lightly.

"You wanna watch the movie?" Justin asked.

Brian shrugged his shoulders and with a "why not" moved to the couch as Justin did to watch "Life is Beautiful". About 15 minutes into the film Justin had finished his warm drink and had scooted closer to rest his head against Brian's shoulder who thankfully made no move to push him away. By the time the movie was over Justin had pulled his legs up under him and was all but sitting in Brian's lap.

"So," Brian began as the credits rolled up. "What'd ya think?"

Taking in a breath Justin found it hard to answer.

"I don't know," he began. "I never thought of the Holocaust like that before. It was certainly different. But overall, I'd say a success."

As he spoke the last words Justin re-positioned his body to face Brian. Without further words exchanged the two men could feel the familiar passion and almost animal attraction seeping between them. Brian was the first to acknowledge it and he reached out to clasp the side of his neck, pulling Justin up to him. Any free will that he may have had vanished when Brian touched him like that. That insatiable, never-ending, desire that Brian seemed to have for him made his knees shake and his body go limp. Pushing himself up, Justin gripped Brian's shoulders and straddled his lap and he connected their mouths again. Feeling Brian's arms slide around his bare back Justin opened his mouth as did his lover to him and teasingly explored him. Sighing, Justin pulled back to plant little airy kisses along his jaw.

"You're so amazing," he whispered against his skin.

Running his hands into his hair Brian pulled Justin back to his mouth. The smaller man got off his lover's lap and pulled him up by his strong hands. Wrapping a well-muscled arm around his waist Brian pushed Justin backwards and up the steps to the bedroom. As soon as his memory told him that it was safe Justin fell back into the large mattress. Feeling Brian's weight crushing him to the bed was a feeling like no other and it never failed to drive Justin absolutely crazy. It was submission, helplessness, and protection. 

"Christ Brian," Justin whispered almost inaudibly as his lover covered his neck with vigorous, hungry kisses. 

Justin found himself at the point of loosing all control as Brian made his way down his body at an agonizingly slow pace. Groaning deep in his throat he sank into the sheets as he felt Brian tease him more before he finally took him fully inside his mouth. Justin moaned and searched desperately for a stronghold to grasp with his hands until Brian pinned his limbs at his side. When the blond felt his partner pull away from something he thought could only go on forever, he opened his eyes that had become moist with emotion and locked them onto Brian's. 

"You're so fuckin' evil," Justin growled as he roughly pulled his mouth back to his, tasting himself on Brian's lips. 

"I know," Brian grinned. "That's why you put up with me."

After ravishing his mouth for a few long moments, Brian pulled back slightly and moved off his body lying close at his side as Justin kissed him once again and rolled over onto his belly. The teenager sighed as he felt Brian's consoling weight on his back, his lips at his shoulder blades. Closing his eyes again he concentrated on the sounds that he become so well accustomed to: the tearing of the wrapper. The snap of the bottle. The heavy breathing as the warm body behind him moved. Feeling the strong hand on his hip, Justin raised himself up slightly and took in a sharp breath as Brian did, as he felt himself filled. As Brian waited for his lover's body to adjust he ran his hand down Justin's firm arm and entwined their fingers tightly. When he could no longer hear Justin's slightly awkward breathing he slowly pulled away and then pushed inside him again. The younger man's senses were struggling to focus on one aspect of his partner behind him, the hand at his hip or his weight pressed against him or his body locked inside his, but found it nearly impossible. Every little sensation right down to the tiny wisps of hair that Justin could feel move with Brian's breath drove him into overload.

"God, Justin," Brian groaned into his naked flesh.

Turning his head to the side, Justin stretched his neck up to him who immediately lowered his face down to capture his mouth against his. Brian held his gaze for a moment before he pulled away and raised his body above Justin's again, adding vigor to their rhythm. With his free hand Justin gripped his cool blue sheets beneath him tightly and, added by Brian's smooth motion and passionate moans, soon found himself nearing the edge which Brian soon shoved him off of. The young man gasped loudly as he was liberated and when Brian too had fallen he felt his body slowly collapse on top of his. His lover's heavy breathing was loud in his ear and when Justin moved to kiss his hand that was still tangled with his own he tasted the salt of his sweat. Moaning a little, Brian moved off of him and fell back into the sheets keeping their fingers locked as Justin turned onto his side and watched as the rise and fall of his chest returned to normal.

"You better now?" Brian asked Justin softly.

Smiling, Justin slid closer to him and wrapped a slender arm around his chest.

"Yeah, very warm."

****

The End 


End file.
